Why did you yell at her
by Addictionsweet
Summary: Enjoy :')


"Armin.." Eren walks to him with a really weak step and sit in front of him

"What's wrong with you?"

"Am I an idiot? I feel like a total idiot", Eren puts his head on the table and stare blankly at the wall.

"Eh? Well, if you really want to know..".

"No.. Don't answer that". Armin let out a small laugh.

"Where's Mikasa? I thought she was with you"

"Err.. I don't know. Maybe she has something to do.."

Armin could feel something was off. "Eren.. Did you fight with Mikasa again?"

"No.. I just.. accidently.. yell at her"

"Eren!"

"Sorry..", Eren cover his face with his hands. Armin sighs.

"Why did you that? You better have a reason.", Armin glared at him.

"Err.. Jean asked her to help him with his training"

"So?"

Eren lifts his head and smack his hands on the table, "I don't like it! How come Jean gets to train with her! I don't like him getting so close to her. He can just ask for Reiner help. Why Mikasa? It pissed me off!"

"Obviously because Mikasa is the top in our class, everyone will ask for her help. Why are you so against it? Mikasa just being kind helping others."

"I still don't like it. I saw them just now. You should see how that horse-face grinning every time they have physical contact. I feel like punching his face. I don't like it. I don't even like him. The fact that he actually has a crush on Mikasa is also the reason I want to punch him."

"Ahh.. I see how this is going.", Armin smiled. This idiot..

"What? Why are you smiling? It's not funny , Armin."

"Eren, be honest with me.. Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Me? With who? Jean? No way. Why should I?", Eren rub the back of his neck with his hands.

"If you're not jealous, why the heck did you yell at Mikasa? She might be humanity strongest soldier but her heart is fragile you know. You should think first before start yelling at people"

"I know.. I'm sorry. I feel like and idi-". The door suddenly flung open and Mikasa walked in. She was wearing a black pants and a white t-shirt. It was her casual attire ever since she change her long skirt with a pant.

Armin and Eren turn and looked at her. "I'm not the one you should said sorry to"

Mikasa take the sit next to Armin and place her head on his shoulder. Armin was startled. He can smell her shampoo showing that she already washed up. Every time something is bothering her or when she's tired, she always do that. It's kind of her habit. However, she only do that when she was with him.

"Tired?", Armin said in a soft tone. Armin always has a soft spot for Mikasa. Mikasa just nodded with her eyes close.

"Did you somehow help Jean improve his training skill?", Eren break the silent. Armin glared and give him a shut-up-and-watch-you-words- looked.

" In fact, he did improve. He's getting better in his hand-to-hand skills. I was surprised myself."

Eren starting to get pissed, "You must be so hap-!"

"You should go washed up for dinner, Eren", Armin cut him off before he could finished his sentences. Eren sigh and stand up. He exchange glance with Armin and exit the library.

"He's gone now."

Mikasa slowly open her eyes. "I don't know what to do anymore. Even when I didn't do anything, Eren got mad and yell at me"

Armin smiled, "Don't be upset. It's clearly not your fault. He's being an idiot. Always is."

"Now I feel like punching him in the face"

Armin laughs. He ruffles her head, "Just ignore him, okay? I'm gonna go washed up. Do you want to wait for me here or at the dining hall?"

"Here. I don't want to be alone with him." Armin smiled, "Sure"

* * *

Armin feels quite awkward. Both of them was quiet. Really quiet. Mikasa was sitting next to him and only talk to him while Eren was eating silently. There's not even a single word coming out from his mouth except "Let's go eat". Armin sighs. He doesn't know what to do.

"Are you finished?", Armin asked Mikasa when she stand up.

"Yeah, I'm gonna walked around the garden for a while. Clear my head", Mikasa rolled her eyes. Armin give her a smile since he knows why.

Eren watch Mikasa walked away until she's out of sight. "Armin.."

" Erm?"

"Mikasa won't talk to me all day. I tried to apologize but she keep avoiding me."

"Correction, it haven't been all day. She hasn't talk to you ever since you yell at her."

"Fine. I want to apologize to her. Can you help me?"

"Sure, what do you want to say to her?", Armin slurping his soup

"Erm.. Sorry for yelling at her.. em.. er.. when she was just being a good friend helping Jean training.. and.. sorry for getting mad for no reason?"

"That's it?"

"Okay, fine! I'm sorry for being an idiot and yelling at her for no reason at all. And getting mad because of some stupid things.. Always get myself in trouble and.. For hurting her feeling everytime I said something. Happy?"

"You miss one thing."

"What?"

"Sorry for being jealous", Armin said with a smile.

"What? I'm not jealous!",

"Really? Really, Eren?"

"I'm not jealous. I just don't like Jean being too close to Mikasa. He can't do that. I'm the only one who can do that. She's mine. I'm the only want who can have her"

Armin was stunned and he couldn't hold himself from laughing. Eren just realized what he had said and quickly cover his mouth. He was blushing. 'Damn it'

"Thank you for being honest"

"Whatever.. You help me out, right?"

"Of course I will. Finished your food."

* * *

Mikasa was walking around and smelling one of the flowers. The flower smells nice. She looked up at the sky. "It was quite cold tonight, don't you think?"

Mikasa turned around and saw Armin standing behind her with a smile. She smiled back at him.

"Anyway, there's someone who want to apologize to you"

"Who?"

"You know who?"

"Oh, him.. Where is he?"

"There", Armin point out at the boy who was sitting at the staircase. He was looking up at the sky.

"If he wants to apologize, why is he sitting there?"

"Well, I need to tell you first since if he come here without you knowing why, you guys might end up fighting"

"I'm not the one who starts it."

Armin let out a small laugh, "Wait here, I'm going to call him"

'Armin, thank you.", Mikasa smiled. "No problem"

Eren stand up and walked towards Armin.

"Talk to her properly. If you get into another fight, I'm going to smack you", Armin warned him and pat his shoulder.

Eren just nodded and start walking towards Mikasa. He was a little nervous. He took a deep breath

'Say something nice. Say something nice.. Don't argue with her..'

Mikasa turn around and saw Eren standing still behind her.

"Er.. I.. I want to apologized to you.", his hand was shaking. "Erm.. I'm sorry.. for today.. I'm sorry for being an idiot.. I shouldn't yell at you.. I'm sorry for getting mad at you for no reason and.. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. I never want to do that. It's just.. I.. I'm sorry.. for everything."

Mikasa was touched. She give him a sweet smile, "Thank you.. for apologizing". The wind suddenly blows and Eren was stunned. "Ah", Mikasa put her hand near her ear to prevent her hair from flying around. She didn't notice that Eren was staring at her.

"Wow..", She looks so beautiful.

"Erm? Eren?",

"You look so beautiful..", the words just slip out of his mouth.

Mikasa blush. She pulls her scarf up to her nose. Eren walks closer to her and leans down. He place his forehead on top of hers. "I'm sorry.. for everything". Mikasa stare into his eyes. His eyes was really pretty. The green emerald coloured eyes. Slowly, she lifts up herself and gently kiss him on his cheek.

Eren touches his cheek. He was surprised that Mikasa suddenly kiss him. Mikasa smiled.

"Let's go inside. It's getting cold." Eren takes her left hand and hold it tightly. "Let's go."

They walked back to the dining hall with their hands tangled with each other. Armin gives them a big smile as soon as he saw them. Both of them were blushing but they have thanked their friend for always being there for them.


End file.
